thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 17
The seventeenth season of the television series premiered in the UK on June 3rd, 2013. In the US, the season started airing on October 7th. This season was the first of a new writing style for the series and ran for twenty-six episodes. Episodes # Kevin's Cranky Friend - Kevin helps Cranky at the docks, but Cranky does not think he needs help even as the work piles up. # Scruff's Makeover - Scruff gets a new coat of paint and refuses to work at the Waste Dump because he does not want to get dirty. # Wayward Winston - Winston is frustrated because Sir Topham Hatt cannot drive him well, so he decides to go driver-less. # Gordon Runs Dry - Gordon's boiler is damaged, but he is too impatient to get repaired or stop to refill with water because of the leak. # Calm Down Caitlin - Caitlin has to spend the night on Sodor and keeps everyone awake. # Steamie Stafford - Stafford becomes jealous of the steam engines because of all the noise they make, so he begins to act like them. # Henry's Hero - Henry and Hiro take on some bad coal and start puffing out black smoke. # Luke's New Friend - Luke befriends a deer at the Blue Mountain Quarry. # The Switch - Luke and Millie swap jobs for the day. # Not Now, Charlie! - Charlie finds an elephant on the track and tries to alert the other engines, but no-one will take him seriously. # The Lost Puff - Paxton tries to find Thomas' "lost puff". # The Thomas Way - Thomas and Duck must work together to help Harold when he breaks down. # The Phantom Express - James tricks Percy and Stephen into thinking there is a ghost at Ulfstead Castle. # Percy's Lucky Day - After Percy suffers a bout of bad luck, Stephen gives him a lucky charm of a horseshoe. # Bill or Ben? - Bill and Ben trick Connor by saying there is a faster engine. # Too Many Fire Engines - Some railway inspectors question whether Sir Topham Hatt needs two fire engines. # No Snow for Thomas - Thomas hides his snowplough, resulting in Emily doing his work. # Santa's Little Engine - Thomas has to rescue Sir Topham Hatt when his sleigh breaks away on a hill. # The Missing Christmas Decorations - Percy thinks Diesel 10 is stealing Christmas decorations. # The Frozen Turntable - The turntable at Tidmouth Sheds freezes in one position and the engines argue about who should get the one accessible berth. # Away From the Sea - Porter arrives at the docks and Salty is convinced he has been sent to replace him. # Gone Fishing - Harvey pulls a long train for the first time. # The Afternoon Tea Express - Stephen is given the job of collecting ingredients for the afternoon tea at Ulfstead Castle. # The Smelly Kipper - Henry challenges James to take "The Flying Kipper". # No More Mr. Nice Engine - Diesel tries to get Hiro to toughen up with the Troublesome Trucks. # Thomas' Shortcut - Bertie uses a shortcut while he and Thomas race, so Thomas decides to use one of his own. Songs * Hey, Hey Thomas! * On a Journey Today Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Hiro * Charlie * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Diesel * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Victor * Luke * Millie * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Cranky * Merrick * Owen * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Lady Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duchess of Boxford * The Dock Manager * The Railway Inspectors * The Schoolchildren * Some Workmen * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Blond-haired Boy * Madeleine * Bridget Hatt's Friends (one speak and some in cameos and another friend cameo) * The Duke of Boxford (does not speak) * The Engineer (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) * Mr. Percival (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) * Lord Callan (mentioned) * Bash and Dash (learning segment) * Cora (learning segment) * Daisy (mentioned in a learning segment) Characters Introduced * Porter * Headkeeper Jack * The Climbers (do not speak) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Groundskeeper (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Rheneas, Flynn, Owen, and the Troublesome Trucks * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Harvey, Whiff, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, the Maron Station Speaker, the Wellsworth station worker, a Railway Inspector and a workman * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Scruff, Diesel 10, Rusty, Winston, Rocky, Butch, Kevin, Merrick, Cranky, Farmer McColl, the Dock Manager, and the Zoo Keeper * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam and a Railway inspector * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt, Some Children, The Blonde Haired Boy, School Boy, Madeleine, and One of Bridget Hatt's Friends * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Kerry Shale as Diesel, some groaning passengers and the Zoo Keeper (Not Now, Charlie! only) * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as a Railway Inspector * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie US * Mark Moraghan as the Narrator * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and Diesel * Jules de Jongh as Emily, some Children, The Blonde Haired Boy, School Boy, Madeleine, and One of Bridget Hatt's Friends * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Scruff, Kevin, Harold, Sir Topham Hatt, some groaning passengers, the Zoo Keeper and a workman * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Den, Norman, Stafford, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Bertie, a Railway Inspector, and the Maron Station Speaker * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10, Rusty, Winston, and Merrick * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, Butch, Peter Sam and a Railway Inspector * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky, Farmer McColl, The Dock Manager, the Wellsworth station worker, and a Railway Inspector * Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas, Flynn, Owen, and the Troublesome Trucks * David Bedella as Victor * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Lady Hatt and The Duchess of Boxford * Michael Legge as Luke * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Bob Golding as Stephen and Sidney * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Miranda Raison as Millie * David Menkin as Porter Trivia * This season marks the first for numerous things: ** Andrew Brenner's first season as head writer. ** Mark Moraghan's first season as narrator. ** The first season since the second season to have the same narrator for both the UK and US. ** The first season animated by Arc Productions. ** The first season to credit the writers on the episode title cards. ** The first season not to feature Misty Island, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand since their introduction in Misty Island Rescue (excluding Bash's stock footage cameo in a Mr. Perkins segment). ** The first season since the twelfth season not to feature anyone from the Steam Team in every episode. ** The first season since the eleventh season to have 26 episodes. ** The first season since the fifth season to have a railway consultant. ** The first season since the fourth season dubbed in Ukrainian. ** The first season since the fourth season to start airing in one year, and finish in another. ** The first season produced by a separate production team from that producing the season's special. ** The first season since returning in Misty Island Rescue where Stanley does not appear in any episodes since his introduction in The Great Discovery. ** The first season where Captain does not appear since his introduction in Misty Island Rescue. ** The first season since the sixteenth season where City of Truro does not appear in any episodes since his introduction in the third season. ** The first season since the fourteenth season where 'Arry and Bert do not appear in any episodes since their introduction in the fifth season. ** The first season where Bash, Dash and Ferdinand do not appear since introduction in Misty Island Rescue. ** Duck, Bill and Ben, and Harvey's first appearance in full CGI. ** Kellsthorpe Road and Dryaw's first appearance in full CGI. ** The first season to have David Bedella as the voice of Victor for the UK version, since the executives decided that Matt Wilkinson's voice for the character is not as strong as David's. ** The first season to feature Steven Kynman as Butch in the US. ** The first time Diesel 10 and Sidney appeared in an episode. ** The first season to feature Keith Wickham as Bertie and Steven Kynman as Dart. ** The first season to have Bob Golding, Rebecca O'Mara, Jonathan Forbes, Miranda Raison, Mike Grady, David Menkin, and Jonathan Broadbent join the voice cast. ** The first season where Rosie does not speak since her introduction in the tenth season. * In the UK, this season was released in several stages across a two-year period, rather than being aired all together: ** The season premiered on June 3rd, 2013 with a run of ten episodes. ** Another week of new episodes aired from September 30th, 2013. One episode aired on November 5th and four more aired in December. ** The final six episodes went straight to DVD in March 2014. ** Four of the final six episodes aired on July 5th and 6th, 2014. ** The final two episodes aired on November 21st, 2014. * This season contained the 400th episode of the television series. * This is the last season where Henrietta doesn't have a face. * For the first several episodes of the season, PBS used an opening title from earlier seasons, with Michael Brandon listed as the narrator and Greg Tiernan listed as the director. The remainder of the episodes would feature the correct opening title, as would the initial episodes in subsequent airings. * In Norway, this season was shown on the website TV 2 Sumo before airing on television. * The final eleven episodes of this season were released in Australia and Japan before their UK debuts. * This is the only season to feature Ben Small as Flynn. Rob Rackstraw will later take over his role in the nineteenth season and Glenn Wrage will only voice Flynn in Toad and the Whale after Repurt left the voice cast. Category:Television Series